


True Meaning of a Family

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Series: Familial Bond [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Drama, Light Angst, MC's Parents, Saeyoung & Saeran's Father, Saeyoung & Saeran's Half Brother, Saeyoung and MC's Twin Babies, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: Two Years after the Mint Eye incident, ex-agent 707 is now happily married with MC. Everything is perfect. He's finally free from the agency (although Vanderwood still gives him grief from time to time), he has his very own toy shop, RFA is still there, his brother is with him and he has two little boys who he loves so much. God has finally realized that he deserve to be happy. But what's going to happen if one of the people who caused him and his brother pain, returned asking for forgiveness? Will he forgive him and forget everything? Or will he succumb to his hatred?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The twins are 7 months old but in Korea, the child is already one year old the moment he was born. I think everyone who played Mystic Messenger already know this though.

 

**Saeyoung entered the chatroom**

 

Saeyoung: Heyyyyyyooo!

 

Yoosung: Hey! Saeyoung!

 

Saeran: What are you doing here, brother?

 

Saeran: You're supposed to watch over Sohyon and Soonyul.

 

Saeran: MC's going to be angry if she found out you're in the chatroom when you're supposed to be watching your children.

 

Saeran: And may I remind you that I'm watching over your shop just so you could stay with the kids?

 

Saeran: Think about the sacrifice I am making here, being on a same building as Vanderwood.

 

Yoosung: lololol. Can't believe that Vanderwood agreed to work at your shop, Saeyoung.

 

Saeyoung: Wellll... He was fired. Again. So he's working for me. Again. He needs money.

 

Saeran: Saeyoung... The kids...

 

Saeyoung: Don't worry bro! 

 

Saeyoung: My babies are well-behave! Like me!!!

 

Saeran: .....

 

Yoosung: ....

 

Saeyoung: I'm kinda offended with those dots for some reason.

 

Yoosung: Annnyyywayyy... Where did MC go?

 

Saeran: She has a meeting with Jumin. 

 

Saeran: I think it's about the next party.

 

Yoosung: Ah... So that's why Saeyoung is watching the kids.

 

Saeyoung: Yeah! And weyikyguvoypylg

 

**Saeyoung left the chatroom**

 

____________________

 

"Wahh!!! Sohyon! Give me back my phone!" Saeyoung's attention focused on one of his one year old as the child curiously stared down at the device on his little hand. 

His golden eyes sparked with interest at the small object and with a happy squeal, banged the device to the floor to his father's horror.

"Sohyon!" Saeyoung quickly grabbed his phone from the child hoping to save it.

Despite losing his 'toy' Sohyon just gave a childish laugh and clapped happily. Beside him, his twin Soonyul silently watched.

The twins somehow reminds Saeyoung of him and Saeran. Not the child Saeyoung and Saeran but the present Saeyoung and Saeran. 

The child Saeyoung was a serious boy whose focus was to survive and to escape his fate along with his brother. While the child Saeran was helpless and weak.

No. His sons were nothing like that and he was thankful for that.

Sohyon, the little rascal was a tiny version of him. Playful, curious and bright. Soonyul on the other hand was like Saeran, a little serious, quiet (although Saeran's not that quiet anymore) and a little shy.

"Thank god it's not broken." Saeyoung let a sigh of relief.

"Da- Da- Dada!" Sohyon giggled.

With a warm smile, he picked Sohyon up and make him sit on the sofa before picking up Soonyul. He sat beside his eldest child and pulled him close to him.

He kissed Soonyul's head before doing the same to Sohyon who just giggled happily.

As he watched ovet his children, he couldn't help but to remember his childhood. His childhood memories were all about suffering.

Their father, was a politician. He wanted Seoyoung and Saeran gone. Their mother was also vile. She was abusive and alcoholic. Back then, he hated the fact that he has no choice but to be his parents child. He always felt that he was lost in the darkness. He was trapped and Saeran was his only light. Saeran was the only reason why he wanted to keep living. He wanted to protect Saeran. To free him! 

Then V and Rika came. He thought he finally found the way out of that darkness and somehow save Saeran too but everything he knows were all lies.

"Dada?" Saeyoung was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt warm and small hands on his cheeks. Looking down, he saw Soonyul's worried look. Beside him, Sohyon has the same look as his brother.

"Master is depressed, meow. Cheer up, meow. Cheer up." Even Meowy who was turned off automatically activates itself upon sensing his depression.

That's when he realized that his cheeks were wet with tears and Soonyul was trying to wipe it with his hands. He was crying and he didn't even realized it.

He quickly wiped his tears and gave his twins a small smile. "Sorry. I didn't mean to show this side of me to the two of you." He whispered and pulled the kids to his chest, hugging them.

"Forget what you saw. I want you two to only see the happy daddy. Because I swear that you'll grow in the world of happiness unlike me. I swear in the name of god 707, Elly and longcat." 

* * *

* * *

 

"Just how many times are you planning to get fired before you're satisfied?" Saeran asked smugly as Vanderwood filled the shelf with new robotic toys.

"It's not my fault that the job has nothing to do with the job I am accustomed with." Vanderwood grumbled.

Ever since him and Saeyoung left the agency, Vanderwood began working normally. But unlike Saeyoung who found his place in toy industry, Vanderwood keeps getting fired because 'the job has nothing to do with what he was accustomed with'. And to Saeran's annoyance, whenever he loses his job, he would come running to temporarily work at Saeyoung's toy shop. 

Saeyoung feels responsible for Vanderwood losing his job at the ageny and Vanderwood knows that so whenever he was in trouble, he always goes to Saeyoung. It also didn't help the fact that MC, Saeyoung's wife, was damned kindhearted. She always welcome Vanderwood warmly whenever he visits. For Saeran, however, Vanderwood was just abusing the couple's kindness.

Sighing, Saeran grabbed the newspaper and randomly opened it. His mint colored eyes then landed on one particular news and he couldn't believe what was written there.

* * *

 

"Alright. I'll ask Yoosung to prepare everything once he's back." Jumin gathered all the papers from his desk.

"He's still sick?" MC asked. She rarely log on the messenger now that she has a twin to look after so she has no idea what was happening with the other RFA members. She just found out that Yoosung got sick from overworking (which was a given considering that Jumin was his boss) a few days ago from her husband. It seems that Yoosung was complaining to Saeyoung about Jumin through a text message instead of the messenger to prevent Jumin from reading it.

"Yeah. I told him that assistant Kang still goes to work even when she was sick but he said he'll go complain to the Assistant Human Rights Committee if I don't let him take a few days rest. Dealing with that group is tiring so I gave him what he wanted."

MC chuckled. Ever since Jaehee left to build her very own coffee shop, Jumin was having a hard time looking for someone to replace her. He once asked MC but she refused. She was already pregnant at that time after all. In the end, Yoosung got the position. But Yoosung was nowhere as good as Jaehee to Jumin's frustration.

"Well, good luck with work. I better go home now. Saeyoung was watching over the twins and I'm worried."

"You should have asked Saeran instead of Saeyoung." 

"I did. But Saeyoung wanted to do it. I was about to reject him but he began pouting so I have no choice but to just let him." MC let a small laugh as she remembered how Saeyoung look when he saw how she was about to refuse him. It was pretty cute and despite being married for two years, she couldn't help but to fall in love with the adorable dork.

"Yeah. You better go and hurry. If he's that rough with Elizabeth 3rd, then I'm worried about how he'll handle his children."

"Haha. He's not that bad. He's actually gentle with them. But yeah. I better hurry." MC gathered her things and walk the door. But then, as as she opened the door, Jumin called her.

"MC?"

"Yeah?" 

Jumin was looking down on his table and for some reason, he looked very serious. Much more serious than he normally was. MC was beginning to get worried. The last time she saw him like that was on V's burial.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Did Saeyoung mentioned anything about his father?"

She stared at him confused as of why he was asking about that. Saeyoung rarely talked about his father. The last time he did, was at that time when Saeran was still under the Mint Eye. 

"Yes. But that was a long time ago. He said his father was a presidential candidate and he wanted him and Saeran gone."

"Is that all?"

Now, she's getting suspicious about Jumin's question. But she still answered. "Yes. That's all."

Jumin nodded and closed his eyes. "I see."

"Uhmm... Why are you asking?"

"Its nothing. I'm just curious. You better go now."

Seeing that Jumin was done with her, she left.

As she did, Jumin's eyes opened and turned down to the newspaper on the table.

  **'FORMER PRESIDENT EUN-SOO PARK COLLAPSED'**

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were a lot of questions regarding Saeyoung and Saeran's father. And I don't really believe that he wanted to kill the twins. I also don't think that he was bad as the other thought. Why? Well first thing is, if he really wanted to kill the two, then why are they still alive? I mean, just how hard is it for someone as powerful as him to kill a child? Another thing is, if he wanted to get rid of someone, isn't it natural to get rid of the one who was trying to blackmail him? So yeah, there were a lot of questions regarding Mr. President.

**You entered the chatroom**

 

Yoosung: MC!

 

Zen: Hey princess!

 

Jaehee Kang: Hello, MC.

 

MC: Hey guys!

 

Zen: How are you?! It's been a while since you logged in here.

 

MC: Sorry. I'm a little busy with the twins.

 

MC: I have my hands full so there are times that Saeran was the one doing my job on RFA.

 

Yoosung: You mean he answers the emails?

 

MC: Yeah. And he's quite good with that.

 

MC: Anyway, how are you, Yoosung?

 

MC: I heard you're sick.

 

Yoosung: Yeah. Exhaustion.

 

Zen: Is exhaustion even a sickness? ;;;;

 

Yoosung: It is, now.

 

Jaehee Kang: Yes. I understand very well what you're going through right now.-_-

 

Zen: That jerk never change.

 

MC: Well, Jumin isn't Jumin without that slave-driving nature.

 

Yoosung: lololol

 

Zen: lol

 

Jaehee Kang: Since I'm no longer his assistant...

 

Jaehee Kang: lol

 

**Jumin Han entered the chatroom**

 

Yoosung: Gyaaaaa

 

**Yoosung left the chatroom**

 

Jumin Han: Huh? Yoosung left?

 

MC: Err yeah. I think he's still sick? ;;;

 

Jumin Han: I see. I hope he recover fast.

 

Jumin Han: His work is piling up.

 

Zen: You jerk! It's your fault why he got sick!

 

Jumin Han: Me? Why me?

 

Zen: Do you even need to ask?

 

Jumin Han: Anyway, Assistant Kang. How's your coffee shop doing?

 

Jaehee Kang: I'm no longer your assistant, Mr. Han. ;;;;

 

Jumin Han: Oh right. Jaehee then.

 

Jaehee Kang: My shop is doing well. Thank you for asking.

 

Jumin Han: Good. Remember though... If it didn't work, the assistant position is open for you.

 

Zen: That's.... ;;;;

 

MC: lol

 

Jaehee Kang: Err... Okay;;;;

 

**Saeran entered the chatroom**

 

MC: Hey! Brother!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

MC: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

MC: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Jumin Han: Please stop spamming the chatroom.

 

Jumin Han: You caught Saeyoung's virus already.

 

Saeran: Please say that you're on your way home already.

 

MC: Yes. I am. There was an accident and it caused traffic, so I'm still stuck with here. But I'm almost there.

 

MC: Why? What's the matter?

 

Saeran: Saeyoung and Vanderwood are driving me crazy!

 

MC: Oh, Vanderwood is there?

 

Saeran: Yeah. And newsflash...

 

Saeran: They're messing up the dinner!

 

Saeran: Well, Saeyoung is and Vanderwood was yelling at him. 

 

Saeran: And it's giving me headache!!!

 

**Saeyoung entered the chatroom**

 

Saeyoung: BABE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Saeyoung: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Zen: I hate to agree with trust fund kid over there but yeah, MC already caught Saeyoung's virus.;;;;;

 

Jaehee Kang: ;;;;;;;

 

MC: What is it, oppa?

 

Saeyoung: Gyahh!!! Love arrows straight to my heart!!!

 

Saeran: Oh give me a break -_-

 

Zen: ;;;;;;

 

Jaehee Kang: .....

 

Jumin Han: .....

 

Saeyoung: God 707 is dying....

 

MC: NOOOO!!!

 

Saeyoung: It's the end.... Please tell Sohyon and Soonyul that daddy loves them. And I love you too babe!

 

Saeran: Oh please...

 

Saeyoung: I love you too, little brother...

 

MC: Nooo!!! God 707- Oh wait. My taxi finally arrived.

 

MC: I'm home!!!!

 

Saeyoung: Yay!!!!!

 

**Saeyoung left the chatroom**

 

Saeran: Oh thank god...

 

**Saeran left the chatroom**

 

MC: Bye guys. Gotta go!

 

Zen: Yeah. Say hi to the kids for me.

 

Jaehee Kang: Visit me when you're not busy.

 

Jumin Han: Bye.

 

MC: Okay. Bye!

 

**You left the chatroom**

 

Jumin Han: Anyway, Jaehee. I'm going to call.

 

Jumin Han: I have something important to discuss with you.

 

Zen: Dude. Can't you just leave her alone? She told you she's over being your assistant. ;;;;

 

Jumin Han: No. It's not about that.

 

Jumin Han: I can't discuss it here. It's important.

 

Jaehee Kang: Alright.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"Please say Sohyon and Soonyul are the cutest in Arabic." The 'door' said.

"Oh come on!" She grumbled. She was about to argue with the 'door' when she heard a small beeping sound before the door opened.

"Baaaabbbeee!!! I missed youuuuu!!!" She was engulfed inside a warm hug as Saeyoung tightened his arms around her.

She chuckled and buried her face on his neck. Yup. It's Saeyoung. Smells like Honey Buddha and Ph. D Pepper. Definitely Saeyoung.

When the twins began to crawl, Saeyoung took it upon himself to clean the floor from chip crumbs. He don't want his children picking up the wasted chips and eating it. The kids has a habit of eating what their small hands manages to grab after all. Especially Sohyon. Last time, he managed to found a discarded candy wrapper of Saeran. Saeyoung almost died when he saw his son, munching on the small wrapper. He almost banned Saeran from eating candy if it weren't for Saeran countering it with a 'No more Honey Buddha Chips for you too then'. And so, the event was forgotten after Saeyoung's 'Delete? Beep... Are you sure you wanted to move this folder to recycle bin? Yes. Beep. Deleted'.

"Where's our babies?"

"They're with Saeran, watching Trobots." Saeyoung led her inside and like what Saeyoung just said, the twins were watching the TV with their uncle. Sohyon who was a little ball of energy were being held tightly by Saeran while well behaved Soonyul was sitting beside him. Both of them were focused on TV, enjoying the colorful characters and their trobots. It seems that love for robots were also inherited.

"Eh? What's this? My little angels were going to ignore me?" MC said with a little smile.

"Ma- ma- ma-" Upon hearing the familiar voice the show was forgotten. Both of the twins were now looking at her with their bright golden eyes.

Saeran puts Sohyun down to the floor as he began making a fuss. He quickly crawled to her. Soonyul almost fell down from the couch when he tried to follow his older twin. Luckily, Saeran was fast and caught him before he fall. Saeran then safely put him down to the floor. Like Sohyun, he also  crawled to his mother who hugged him lovingly.

"I miss my babies." She kissed their red hair. Soonyul looked up to her and she was met with innocent golden orbs. Seeing how much they looked like their father, MC felt warm and happy. She was sure they would grow up as handsome as their daddy and uncle Saeran.

"Four red head, four same faces. Seriously, what's up with the Choi's and twins? I won't be surprised if Saeran also got twin babies someday." Vanderwood who apparently left the kitchen to greet her, said.

"Not gonna happen." Saeran grumpily mumbled as he slumped back to the couch.

"Hmph. Anyway, dinner is almost ready. I'll call you when it's done." 

"Okay thanks, Vanderwood." MC thanked the ex agent as he goes back to the kitchen. "Can you guys watch over the children? I'm just going to change into something comfortable. This suit is a bit itchy." Saeran nodded and took Sohyun from her.

"Leave it to us, babe." MC chuckled and pressed her lips to Saeyoung. Saeran groaned in disgust.

"Ugh. Disgusting." Saeran grumbled.

Saeyoung and MC laughed. But then, MC's laugh turned into an evil smirk.

"Oh hell no..." It was far too late for Saeran to escape since before he could run she took a hold of his arm and planted some messy kisses on his cheek. "Stop it! I'll end up dropping Sohyun!" 

Chuckling, MC pulled away but not before ruffling Saeran's hair. Compared to Saeyoung's, his hair was a lot more thinner and cleaner. "Fine, you grump. I'll go and leave you in peace."

Saeyoung laughed as his wife skipped towards their room with a satisfied expression. 

Balancing his youngest son, he took a seat beside Saeran. Sohyon giggled as he stared at his uncle's displeased look. "Don't you make fun of me, young man." Saeran said and tickled the child, making him giggle more.

Saeyoung watched his younger twin and child. Saeran has always been a baby brother to him. Saeyoung was sure that Saeran has no experience taking care of someone younger than him especially a baby. They were of the same age and his wife is younger than the two of them but he noticed that Saeran looked like younger than her when they interact. Saeran's development was slow thanks to their mother. He used to be childish and even now, there were times when he acts like he was younger than Yoosung. So, it surprised him how good Saeran when he was tasked with taking care of the twins for the first time. He hates to admit it but he was even a lot more better than him.

"Hey. Stop staring at me. You're creeping me out." Saeran glared as he grabbed the remote control and turned the TV off. Trobots just ended and it's time for evening news.

"Hmm? You usually watch evening news. You're not going to watch tonight?" Saeyoung questioned. Saeran likes evening news. Maybe it was because when he was on Mint Eye, he was locked up at their very own world they call a 'paradise' making him ignorant of the outside world. Sure he has internet but Saeyoung bets that all Saeran did on his computer was to hack for information while planning his downfall. Now that he's free from the clutches of Mint Eye, he wanted to be a part of the outside world and by being aware of what's happening on the country, he feels that he belong there. That he has his place in there.

"I don't feel like watching tonight." Now that's weird. When he said that, he looked away. If Saeran was lying or if he's hiding something, he always look away. Saeyoung was sure of this. He's hising something.

But what?

* * *

* * *

"Doctor! How is my father?!" A red haired young man asked as a doctor finally stepped out of the patient's room.

"Mr. Park. Your father is no longer in critical condition but he's still not out of danger. We still need to run some test."

The young man, bit his lip. Last year, his mother died. And now, his father collapsed. Did he do something wrong? Was god punishing him for something? But he has always been a good person. His father was a politician while his mother came from an influential family of businessmen. Both his parents were active when it comes to helping the poor and he grew up doing the same. Helping people was normal to him and he tries not to get involve with political feuds where his father were involved. So why?

"Can I at least see him?" He asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes. But he's sleeping right now so he won't be able to talk to you."

"Its okay. I just want to see him." The doctor nodded, giving his consent.

"Thank you." The young man walked through the door as one of the guards guarding the patient's room opened the door for him.

Inside, he found his weak looking father on the bed. His face was contorted in pain even though he was asleep. He tightened his hand on a fist and approached his father's bed. That's when he noticed that his father was whispering something.

"Dad? Are you awake?" He runs beside his bed and leaned down to listen to what his father is saying.

"Forgive me... Please forgive me for everything.... Yungho... Sorry for hiding the truth... God... Oh god... My sons.... Saeyoung... Saeran.... Forgive me.... I beg you.... Forgive me... I'm a bad father...."

Park Yungho, son of the former president, Eun-So Park stepped back wide eyed from his new discovery.

"Father has other children..."

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"I don't think you need to worry about it, Mr. Han. Saeyoung and Saeran has nothing to do with the former President anymore." Jaehee said on the other line. 

"Yeah. You're right. I'm just worried. Luckily, Saeyoung doesn't really watch news. And I don't think MC knows who exactly is the Choi twins father." Jumin thumbed over the papers where the name of the guest who were invited was written. "Anyway, I'm sorry for bothering you. Have a good night." He ended the call and decided to thoroughly checks the guest lists and information. "Hmm... There were new once. MC and Saeran were doing a good job with this." He proudly muttered. Just then, his eyes locked on one name. "Damn..."

**'Park Yung-ho.'**

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite of what's written in here, I still hate Rika. No one could change that.

**You entered the chatroom**

 

Yoosung: Saeyoung!

 

Saeyoung: Hey! Hey! Hey!

 

Saeyoung: Hey hey hey hiyehiyey!

 

Saeyoung: Hey hey hey hey!

 

Yoosung: Er... Is that a song lyrics of Hey, hey hey?

 

Saeyoung: Maybe yes.

 

Saeyoung: Maybe no.

 

Saeyoung: Maybe maybe.

 

Yoosung: -_-

 

Saeyoung: So how are you? Back at work?

 

Yoosung: Yeah. Imagine my surprise seeing that mountain of folders and papers on my desk. T_T

 

Yoosung: Jumin is brutal. T_T

 

Saeyoung: lololol

 

Saeyoung: Good luck.

 

Yoosung: Yeah. Thanks.

 

Yoosung: Ah! Right! I received a letter from Alaska.

 

Yoosung: It's the doctor assigned on Rika.

 

Saeyoung: Really? So how is Rika?

 

Yoosung: I don't know if you can call it development but remember that before sending her to Alaska, Rika was just smiling in a empty space?

 

Saeyoung: Yeah?

 

Yoosung: The doctor said that she started talking.

 

Saeyoung: That's good then!

 

Yoosung: She was talking to V.

 

Saeyoung: Oh.

 

Yoosung: The doctor tried to get her attention but she just ignored them and 'talked' to V as if he was there.

 

Yoosung: I'm starting to lose hope, Saeyoung.

 

Saeyoung: .....

 

Saeyoung: I can't really say that its going to be alright because I don't have that knowledge regarding Rika's mental condition.

 

Saeyoung: But the only thing I could say is that if we pray really hard, then god may give us miracle.

 

Yoosung: But...

 

Saeyoung: Look Yoosung... Saeran has a weak body but despite of those chemicals that Mint Eye injected to him, he survived.

 

Saeyoung: His mental state used to be unstable too but thanks to MC, I didn't lose hope and prayed everyday for Saeran's recovery.

 

Saeyoung: Let's try a little more for Rika. Okay?

 

Yoosung: You're right. If I lose hope now, who will pray for Rika? I don't have a religion but maybe I'll try to pray.

 

Saeyoung: Good boy.

 

Yoosung: Oh! Jumin is calling. I have to go now, Saeyoung.

 

Yoosung: And thank you.

 

**Yoosung left the chatroom**

 

* * *

* * *

 

Trying to escape the media was quite troublesome but for someone like Park Yung-ho, escaping his bodyguards was an easy feat. Back on his high school days, he always escaped his horde of guards to enjoy the city.

But right now, he didn't escaped because he wanted to stroll around. He escaped because he needed to be alone and clear his mind. With a shades and hoodie which he doesn't really normally wore, he blended with the people of Korea.

His father has always been good to him and his mother so it didn't occurred to him that maybe he has other family somewhere. He could still remember how his father begged for forgiveness on his sleep. Did he abandoned them? What happened to them? Where are they now?

As questions plague his mind, a father and a child passed them. The child was holding a puppy toy. Well it doesn't looked like a toy, it looked robotic. It seems like it was made of steel and when the dog 'talked' with a digital voice asking the child if he was happy, it confirmed that it's no ordinary toy.

More children passed by holding a different type of animals yet the same robotic look.

Looking up, he realized that the toys were from the eccentric looking shop at the corner. He like robotics but his mother wanted him to take political science so he followed what she wanted.

"Might as well check what they have."

 

* * *

* * *

 

Sales was pretty good today. Saeyoung happily say goodbye to the kids as he worked on a snail robot which was actually as fast as a toy race car. Maybe he'll start a snail robot race in the future if the toy sells.

The robotic voice welcoming a customer aired as a man entered. It's not a child. It was a young man with hair as red as his own. He was wearing a shades and a hoodie. He was probably a few years younger than him but then again, maybe he was wrong.

For some reason, Saeyoung felt a bit curious about the man. It's not like it's rare for his shop to be visited by someone on his age but there was something about him that Saeyoung couldn't explain.

The man smiled as he browsed over the toy. Saeyoung felt proud seeing that someone was enjoying what he made. His toys were not your ordinary toys. They have that AI feel in them. Sure they're not as good as Meowy. Meowy is a full robot with high intelligence, these toys were somewhere on the middle of being a toy and a robot. He jokingly called them hybrid robotoys. They're also high in quality, yet not as pricey as the others. He thank Jumin for that. Jumin was the one who found him a material supplier that would sell him materials cheaply.

"Saeyoung, I'm back." Saeran who just went out to buy some candy called.

"Nice timing, bro! Mind the reg for me."

"Uh... Sure." Saeran shrugged, opening a candy and plopping it on his mouth.

Saeyoung approached the man. "Find anything you find interesting?"

Startled, the young man looked up to him.

"Oh sorry. I don't mean to startle you." He apologized raising his hand up.

"It's ok. Yes. I like that cat." He smiled while looking at the cat who looked like Elly.

"Woahhh!!! You like cats too?!" The man was surprised at first but smiled.

"Yeah. When I was a child, I used to have a persian cat but she died after getting hit by a truck."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. That was a long time ago. Anyway, can I buy that cat?"

 

* * *

* * *

 

With arms full of plastic bags that consists their lunches, Saeyoung's snacks and Ph. D Pepper, who-knows-how-many carton of ice creams and Saeran's candy bars, Vanderwood grumbled as he pushed the shop's door open.

"Damn those two." He whispered.

A familiar red haired guy passed him making him stop. "Oh hey! Sae-"

"Huh?" The man turned to him but it's not who he thought it was.

"Oh sorry." Vanderwood apologized. The man nodded and left. "Mann... Why in the world that whenever I go, red haired people keeps following me." With a shook of his head, Vanderwood walked deeper into the store.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Later that night, MC who just tucked her children to bed walked to the living room to wait for her husband and brother in law. She glanced at the clock worriedly.

"They're late."

Just then, a beeping sound coming from the door echoed followed by a familiar voices.

"Were home!"

"Shut up, Saeyoung!"

"Welcome back!" She greeted the brothers with a smile.

"I miss you, babe!" Saeyoung hugged her dramatically with fake sobs.

MC laughed as she hugged him back. "Now, if it was still early, I would indulge your playfulness. But its late. We'll end up waking the kids."

"Oh. They're asleep already?" Saeyoung's eyes were sparkling which caused Saeran to give his brother a warning glare.

"Don't you dare go to their room, Saeyoung. They're light sleeper's. You're not exactly quiet. You'll wake them up."

"But- But-"

"You'll see them tomorrow, darling." she said and kissed her husband to placate him. "Why are you guys late anyway?"

"Busy day. There were still a lot of customer even though it's closing time." Saeran replied as he passed the couple. "I told Saeyoung to ask them to leave or to hurry up with their selection. But that idiot refused to."

"I can't do that. Those kids were having a good time checking the toys out! How could I drive them out of the shop when they looked so happy!"

Saeran shook his head. "If Jumin heard you said that, he'll make a prophecy of your business' downfall." he said and walked to his room, leaving the two.

"Have you guys eaten already?" MC asked.

"Yeah. Vanderwood was complaining about hunger. So I brought them at the restaurant. But... I want to eat my wife's cooking so I didn't ate much. Can you prepare my food for me?" he said and give her a peck on the lips.

MC chuckled and nodded. "Okay. Go change into something comfortable while I'm fixing your dinner."

"Thanks, babe." He gave her another kiss before heading to their room.

But as he closed the door, his phone started to ring. When he checked who was calling, he was surprised that it was Jumin. Wondering what the trust fund kid wanted, he accepted the call.

"Beep... You reached the god's hotline. Offer your prayer after the beep."

"I don't have time to play a game with you, Saeyoung. We have a serious problem at hand."

"Hmm? What happened to Elly?!"

"Yes. Anything about Elizabeth 3rd needs to be taken seriously. But it's not about her. It's about your half brother, Yung-ho."

The playful look on Saeyoung's face disappeared the moment he heard the name. Saeyoung knows about his half brother. But after his father's term as a president, he has never seen him on TV news or newspapers. Well, it's not like he watch news or read newspaper anyway. The only news he focused on were about Jumin's love life gossips and Zen's projects. The last time he had seen Yung-ho on TV was before he leave Saeran. He was a teenager at that time.

"What about Yung-ho?" he asked.

He heard Jumin sigh on the other line. "He was coming at the RFA party."

"WHAT?!" His eyes widened. "How did that happened?"

"Yung-ho Park was an active donator to many charities not only in Korea but also outside the country. It seems that one of our previous guests suggested MC to invite him." Jumin explained.

Saeyoung bit his lip. Of course, MC wouldn't know his relationship with Yung-ho. The only thing MC knows about his father was he used to be a president. But not who he was. It wasn't her fault. It was his, for not telling her anything.

"He doesn't know anything about me and Saeran. So maybe its fine." If he could, he would ask to cancel the invitation or even cancel the whole party. But if he did, it will ruin RFA's name. 

"Yes. I know that. But how about your feelings? I'm sure seeing him would open up old wounds. And don't forget about Saeran too." Jumin was thinking about their feelings which was strange. After all, everyone on the RFA call him robot. He was normally insensitive. But for once, he was actually thinking about others.

"I'll talk to Saeran. Don't tell my wife. Okay?"

"Of course. Bye now."

"Thanks, Jumin."

"Sure."

 Ending the call, Saeyoung sighed. He'll be fine meeting his half brother. Hiding his emotions with a smile was what he was good at. What he was worried about was Saeran. Saeran was the one who took all of the abuse thanks to their father. And with the mint Eye poisoning his mind, his mental and emotion were fragile. He was not sure if it was a good idea to let Saeran see Yung-ho. Should he ask Saeran not to attend the party? But Saeran worked hard as MC, preparing the party. He doesn't look like it, but he was sure that his brother was looking forward on attending the party.

"When I get a chance, I'll tell Saeran." he whispered as he decided that it was better to tell Saeran. Saeran has a right to know. Maybe if Saeran knows, he would decide not to go himself.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

_Saeyoung entered their home. He was tired. Vanderwood didn't came to the shop and Saeran wasn't feeling well that morning so he asked him to stay home._

_It was late and the silence of the night was giving him a strange feeling. It was that same feeling when you're doing a dangerous mission. Back when he was a hacker, he tends to feel that from time to time. But he was no longer a secret agent now. So where does this strange feeling coming from?_

_As the door closed, he noticed how dark it was on their home. His wife and children were visiting his wife's parents so it was just him and Saeran there. Was Saeran asleep? Even if he was, he would normally leave the lights on the living room on for Saeyoung before going to bed._

_"Saeran?" Saeyoung called out as he slowly locates the switch for the lights. His fingers touched the switch and he turned it on. But the appearance of the light only revealed something that make Saeyoung's knees weaken._

_On the floor was the lifeless body of his brother, swimming on his own blood. "Sa-Saeran?" Saeyoung fell down. Countless questions were running on his mind. Who did it? How did they manage to break in. How long was Saeran laying there? Saeran was really gone?_

_Saeyoung looked up and realized there was something written on the wall. It was written in blood._

_"You boys thought I wouldn't find you?"_

* * *

 

"Saeran!!!" 

"Saeyoung?!" MC who was woken up by Saeyoung's screams was staring at him wide eyed. "What's wrong?"

Without giving an answer, Saeyoung jumped out of their shared bed and run out of their room.

"Saeyoung!" He know she was running after him, but he continued on his way towards his brother's room.

"Saeran!"

Without knocking, Saeyoung threw his brother opened startling his twin who was in the middle of playing LOLOL.

"What the fuck! Why are you shouting and barging in someone's room in the middle of the night? You'll wake up your childr- Saeyoung?" Noticing his brother's expression, Saeran stood up. "Are you crying?"

Saeyoung just stared at his brother. His baby brother whom he had protected all his life. His younger brother whom he lost but later found. His brother was standing there. Alive and breathing. He wasn't dead. He wasn't lying down covered in blood. He was alive.

"Saeyoung? Are you alright?"

Unable to stop himself, he hugged Saeran and sobbed. "I'm so glad you're alive... I thought you're gone..." Saeyoung sobbed, hugging his brother tightly.

Feeling uncomfortable, yet worried, Saeran hugged his brother back. "Of course I am. Did you just have a bad dream?" Saeran's tone might be a bit harsh but he knows how terrible having a nightmare. For a few months after he was released at the hospital, he keep dreaming about their mother and sometimes about being captured by Mint Eye once again and there was also his most terrible dream that leaves him crying at night, being left by Saeyoung once again. Whenever he dream about that, he always logged on the messenger hoping that Saeyoung was also on. Even with just sentences running on the screen, seeing Saeyoung's stupid chats calmed him down as if those chats were promising that it was just a dream and Saeyoung would never leave him ever again.

Saeyoung pulled away but still held his brother's shoulder, as if scared that he might disappear if he let go. "Dad. He killed you in my dream."

"Oh... Him?" Saeran's expression turned cold upon hearing what Saeyoung just said. "Don't worry. He won't bother us ever again." Saeran stepped back and opened his drawer. He then pulled out a newspaper and showed it to Saeyoung.

Looking at the newspaper, his eyes landed on one particular article.

"He's dying at the hospital. So don't worry anymore."

* * *

* * *

Yungho silently stared at the grass in front of him. He was currently sitting at the bench just behind the hospital, thinking about his father and estranged half brothers. He wasn't sure what feel about the truth. Should he feel angry? To whom? His father? Or to his brothers? No. It wasn't his brothers fault. He wasn't as immature to blame his brothers. Its not like they wanted to be born as children outside of wedlock. It was the same as being a criminal's child won't make the child a criminal too. He was pretty sure his brothers suffered from their misfortune. Then... Should he blame his father? But... His father has always been kind to him. He loves his father. His father took a good care of him. What he was now was the result if his father's care. That's right. He doesn't gave a right to be angry at anyone. If there was someone who has that right, it was his brothers. 

His father was dying and all he wanted were for 'Saeyoung' and 'Saeran' to forgive him. As his son, there was only one thing he can do for him.

Yungho pulled his phone and scrolled through his contacts. Upon finding the name of the person he needed, he called. After a few ring, a deep voice sounded on the other line.

"Secretary Min? Find me a good detective. I want to find some people as soon as possible."

* * *

* * *

 

MC entered her and Saeyoung's room. Saeyoung was still upset and to calm himself, he brought their sleeping children to their room.

Sohyon and Soonyul were sleeping peacefully, unaware of their father's distress. Beside them, Saeyoung watched the twins sleep as he stroked their head.

"Babe? How are you feeling?" MC asked as she joined her husband and children on the bed.

The bed was thankfully big enough for the four of them. When Saeyoung heared that they were having twins back then, he searched for the biggest bed he could find, wanting to try sleeping with all of his family members on that bed in the future. That includes Saeran but the younger of the twins just gave him a glare when he brought it up. Saeyoung had sulked for days because of Saeran's rejection.

"I'm fine." He forced a weak smile as he turned his head a bit to her.

MC who was now lying behind Saeyoung, wrapped her arms around him. She presses her face on his back.

Both of them were silent. That was until, Saeyoung broke the silence. "Aren't you going to ask me about my father?"

MC pulled back as Saeyoung rolled to face her. He reached up and gently stroke her cheek.

"I don't want to force you to tell me something that you don't want me to know." She smiled. "But remember this, Saeyoung. I am now your family, like Saeran. So I want to know everything that was bothering you. You always carry all the burden all by yourself. But as your wife, I want you to share that burden with me too."

Saeyoung's eyes were teary. Almost all his life, he was alone. Saeran was away from him, he can't let his friends get too close to him and he can't really trust anyone on his workplace. He has hidden everything alone. But now...

Saeyoung, leaned and pressed his lips to MC's soft lips. "Saeyoung..." MC, whispered and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. That kiss was Saeyoung's way of saying thank you. Whenever he gets too emotional and couldn't voice his words because of it, he always gives her a kiss like that. He has done that many times before. When they got married, when she told him she was pregnant, when the twins were born and many more times.

Saeyoung pulled away and smiled. A smile of pure relief. "Thank you. I'm very lucky to have you."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

 


End file.
